It is commonly the case that an inkjet printer is configured to operate with a replaceable “pen.” Inkjet pens are generally configured as disposable cartridges, and may be referred to by users as “printheads,” “replacement cartridges,” “ink cartridge” or similar names. Pens are configured to allow easy user-performed replacement and disposal of the old pen and installation and use of the new pen. Significantly, the user is spared any contact with ink, and the entire replacement operation typically involves little more than unplugging the old pen and plugging in the new pen. Such pens contain a printhead orifice plate defining hundreds of “inkjets” through which ink is ejected in a precise manner during operation, an electrical interconnect surface through which communication with the printer is established and a reservoir of ink.
Perhaps as a result of the success of inkjet printers, a large number of inkjet “pens” exist. Such pens differ in size, shape, quantity of ink contained, configuration of the electrical interconnect, number and configuration of nozzle jets defined in the nozzle orifice plate and other ways. In fact, the number, variations and distinctions between the pens available can be almost bewildering to consumers as they look for a pen to fit a particular make and model of printer.
Notwithstanding the diversity of available pens, it is typically the case that any given printer is configured to use only one pen, although it is occasionally possible to purchase the available pen partially full of ink for a reduced price. Any other pen probably will not fit, will not work and may cause damage to the printer. Thus, while a large number of pens are generally available—many having desirable features (e.g. large ink reservoirs or low cost)—only a narrow fraction of those available may be used with any given printer. Accordingly, an apparatus which tended to reverse the trends seen above—and which gave the consumer a greater choice from among existing pens—would be well-received.